marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Johnson (Earth-616)
(former director), , | Relatives = Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) (father); Kim Johnson (mother); Gregory Sutter (adoptive father); Janet Sutter (adoptive mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Portland, Oregon; New Orleans, Louisiana. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Adventurer, Student, law enforcement officer | Education = | Origin = Mutated DNA inherited from her father Mr. Hyde who was enhanced by the Hyde Formula. | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Gabriele Dell'Otto | First = Secret War #1 | HistoryText = Daisy Johnson alias Quake was at first believed to be a mutant with seismic (earthquake-producing) ability, her powers come from her status as the illegitimate daughter of Calvin Zabo, the supervillain known as Mister Hyde. He took the Hyde Formula which provided him enhanced speed and strength. Zabo had regular "business' with a prostitue named Kim Johnson, who immediately gave her up for adoption. Daisy was named Cory Sutter when she was seven months old, at the time her foster parents adopted her. When Daisy became a teenager and stole two CDs, her sonic powers accidentally awakened, having caused an earthquake. She was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D., and interrogated by its longtime executive director, Nick Fury, who told her of her true parentage. He offered for her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. so they could train her in proper use of her powers in exchange for loyalty to him. Daisy held true to his demand, even after the Fury's defection from the agency during the events of the "Secret War" series. She possesses a "Level 10" security clearance, the only known agent aside from Fury and the Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) to do so. She proved to be loyal to Fury, even when he was forced to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. after a number of international warrants were set out for his arrest for his unauthorized Secret War against Latveria. Thus, she was taken off active duty by Fury's placement, Maria Hill. In her most visible action, Johnson has helped to defeat the powerful mutant rebel leader Magneto by inducing a vibration in his brain that made him lose consciousness. She states in this appearance that if the superhero team the Avengers let her join, she would adopt the moniker "Quake". However the Avengers had splintered due to the events of Civil War, and she is later seen reunited with Nick Fury, in disguise, who gives her new orders to recruit the descendants of various villains and heroes in order to assist him with the threat against the Skrulls in their Secret Invasion. Having taken the name Quake she attacks the Skrulls during their invasion of Manhattan, along with her teammates. Some time after the invasion, Fury reveals to Johnson that he discovered nine shadow bases that don't show up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, not counting the 28 bases he knows about. He reveals that during a solo recon at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Chicago, he discovered that Hydra has been in fact controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. from the beginning. The first few missions against Hydra didn't go well. When the Secret Warriors attempted to stop Hydra from kidnapping Psi-Agents, Slingshot both her arms to the resurrected Gorgon. Fury then told Daisy that her team was not ready for this war. So he enlisted the help of the newly formed Howling Commandos PMC. As time went on, Quake and Hellfire grew closer and started a relationship. When Hellfire did not make it out of a mission alive, Quake began to heavily resent Fury. Steve Rogers decided to reactivate S.H.I.E.L.D., with Johnson as director, as well as she joined the Avengers main team for some time. After A.I.M., who had recently established their own nation in Barbuda, stole an Iron Patriot Armor during the confusion in a conflict they incited against S.H.I.E.L.D. at a weapons expo , the Secret Avengers, with the addition of Hulk, were given the task to kill Andrew Forson. After they seemingly succeeded in their mission to kill Forson, Quake was suspended indefinetely for breaking the protocols, as Forson was the leader of a U.N. member nation, and Maria Hill was put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. once more. As no action against Johnson could be authorized until the UN Security Council had convened, Johnson took advantage and, with the help of Manifold, subjected herself to the similar treatment Tony Stark underwent to erase his memories after Norman Osborn became the director of H.A.M.M.E.R., and deleted from her brain part of her memories S.H.I.E.L.D. could access to. Daisy later went under the radar, similar to Nick Fury, and recruited the Winter Soldier for a special mission. Both Daisy and Bucky met Bobbi Morse when she went under the radar as well. | Powers = Seismic Energy Manipulation: Daisy is able to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Her training under Fury enables her to target her seismic waves with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart, from the inside out. This is shown in her being able to prevent the detonation of an antimatter bomb implanted in the body of Lucia von Bardas by destroying its power supply, and exploding the heart of Wolverine while in his chest, to halt an enraged attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. * Seismic Energy Immunity: She is immune to any harmful effects of the vibrations she creates. Psi-Shields: She also has or was given a form of psychic shielding. | Abilities = A superb hand-to-hand combatant, skilled all-around athlete, and excellent marksman. She was a leading espionage agent, adept at undercover assignments. | Strength = Human strength with intense regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Johnson,_Daisy | Comicvine = quake/4005-43174/ | Links = }} Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Geokinesis Category:Caterpillars members Category:Hyde Formula Category:Humans Category:Zabo Family